The instant invention relates to name plates and more particularly to a magnetic name plate assembly wherein the name plate is mountable on the user's shirt or other garment by means of magnetic attraction.
Magnetic name plates have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. Pat. No. to Mattson 4,236,331 represents the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The Mattson patent discloses a self-adhering badge assembly comprising a pair of separable badge panels which are adapted to be placed in face-to-face relation with a selected area of an article of clothing sandwiched therebetween. Each of the panels has a similar construction and each comprises a magnetic core having N and S poles at opposite ends thereof and a rigid ferromagnetic plate. The magnetic poles on one of the panels are in complementary orientation relative to the poles on the other panel so that the panels are magnetically attractable. The core of each panel is laminated in a plastic film jacket and the outer face of the outer panel includes indicia display means. While the magnetic attraction of the panels somewhat limits relative movement of one panel with respect to the other, it has been found that the panels can easily become slidably detached from each other by simply brushing against the outer panel of the badge assembly. It can be appreciated that when the panels become disassembled, the inner panel falls inside the user's garment where it is often difficult to retrieve.
Also of interest is the U.S. Pat. No. to Ellis 2,389,298 which discloses a magnetic apparel fastener comprising a pair of circular magnets wherein one of the magnets is recessed so that the other magnet interfits within the recess.
The instant invention provides a magnetic name plate assembly comprising a name plate and a retaining member which are magnetically receivable in face-to-face relation so that a user's garment may be sandwiched therebetween. The name plate and the retaining member are provided with complementary interengaging elements that interlock with the garment fabric sandwiched therebetween and effectively limit sliding movement of one member with respect to the other.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an improved magnetic name plate assembly.
It is another object to provide a magnetic name plate assembly having interengaging elements which limit sliding movement between the name plate and the retaining member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.